1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shoe, more particularly to a shoe with an ozonizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
One conventional way of disinfecting and deodorizing shoes is through the use of an ozone sterilizing device shown in FIG. 1. The ozone sterilizing device includes a main body 1 and a pair of insert seats 2. Each insert seat 2 is formed with a plurality of vent holes 201. Ozone generated within the main body 1 is discharged from the vent holes 201 in the insert seats 2.
In use, the shoes (not shown) are sleeved respectively on the insert seat 2 after removal from the wearer""s feet. Through the ozone that comes out of the vent holes 201, the shoes are disinfected and deodorized.
However, use of the ozone sterilizing device can only reduce level of stench odor and amount of bacteria in the shoes, and cannot eradicate the stench odor and bacteria that already exist in the shoes. Furthermore, the ozone sterilizing device occupies a comparatively large space.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a shoe with an ozonizer that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.
According to the present invention, a shoe comprises a shoe body, an ozonizer, an ozone discharge pipe, and an air supply unit. The shoe body includes an upper having a top end, and a sole unit connected to the upper. The sole unit is formed with a cavity. The ozonizer is disposed in the cavity. The ozone discharge pipe is connected to the ozonizer, and is in fluid communication with an interior space in the upper. The air supply unit is connected to the ozonizer to supply air for generating ozone and to subsequently force the ozone to flow from the cavity into the interior space via the ozone discharge pipe.